


GAME OVER

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время Зимнего Кубка баскетбол оказывается для Имаёши не единственной игрой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GAME OVER

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на мартовский фестиваль.
> 
> Шапка фестиваля:
> 
>  **Название:** GAME OVER  
>  **Автор:** cripple  
>  **Бета:** лашанс  
>  **Пейринг/персонажи:** Имаёши Шоичи/Акаши Сейджуро, Ханамия Макото, Айда Рико, Мияджи Киёши  
>  **Выпавший персонаж в лотерее:** Акаши Сейджуро  
>  **Тип:** слэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Жанр:** романс, повседневность  
>  **Размер:** миди, 6906 слов  
>  **Саммари:** Во время Зимнего Кубка баскетбол оказывается для Имаёши не единственной игрой.  
>  **Дисклеймер:** персонажи и мир принадлежат Фуджимаки Тадатоши

_And if your foot’s on to sick a thousand «yes men»  
Plan to break into the middle of this little plan  
Then there’s your plan to hear me say  
That I won’t play around the way  
Anyway, I plan to plan around them_

_I get the feeling that it’s two against one  
I’m already fighting me, so what’s another one  
The mirror is a trigger and your mouth’s a gun  
Lucky for me I’m not the only one  
Lucky for me I’m not the only one_

**Sharper Mind присоединяется к игре.**  
 **[Kiyo]:** ?  
 **[Eye]:** Кто это?  
 **[Red Emperor]:** Нам нужен был целитель для рейда. Это наш новый целитель.  
 **[Sharper Mind]:** Привет всем, кого я знаю, и кого не знаю — тоже привет!  
 **[Mist]:** Ох, чёрт.  
 **[Kiyo]:** Ты с ним знаком?  
 **[Mist]:** Да, но лучше бы не.  
 **[Red Emperor]:** Это невежливо.  
 **[Sharper Mind]:** О, я привык, всё в порядке.  
 **[Kiyo]:** Привык?  
 **[Red Emperor]:** Теперь у нас есть все, кто нужен для квеста по добыче меча Кусанаги.  
 **[Eye]:** Да ладно, мы ещё недостаточно прокачались.  
 **[Red Emperor]:** Не переживай, мы с Sharper Mind просчитали всё. Мы с тобой и Kiyo будем отбивать рыцарей от него и Mist, в то время как SM будет лечить нас, а M снимет меч с подставки. У него достаточно ловкости. Идти надо ночью, когда его воровские навыки вырастут на 20%.  
 **[Kiyo]:** И меч, конечно же, достанется тебе.  
 **[Red Emperor]:** Потому что никто из вас не сможет его использовать. Зато экспа и лут полностью останутся вам.  
 **[Mist]:** Ага, а также честь, слава и строчка в списках «Морга».  
 **[Eye]:** Ладно, я в деле. Но пусть наш новенький сперва покажет себя в квестах помельче.  
 **[Sharper Mind]:** С удовольствием. Мне даже не нужно дожидаться ночи для этого.  
 **[Mist]:** Эй!  
 **[Kiyo]:** Он мне нравится. Окей, я с вами.  
 **[Mist]:** Вы все сговорились.  
 **[Sharper Mind]:** Просто я лучше умею располагать к себе людей.  
 **[Mist]:** Ты знаешь, что это не так.  
 **[Kiyo]:** О, личные разборки. Вот так сразу.  
 **[Eye]:** Как мило. Почему ты не отправляешь их в личку со всем этим?  
 **[Red Emperor]:** Потому что это негативно скажется на командной работе. Прекратили оба, я рассылаю подробности по следующему квесту.  
 **Отправка файла _lvl74g5.doc_**  
 **[Kiyo]:** Принято.  
 **[Eye]:** Серьёзно, гнездо джименкен.  
 **[Mist]:** Боишься собак?  
 **[Eye]:** Людей больше.  
 **[Sharper Mind]:** Мне нужна информация о ваших защитных амулетах и запасе хп.  
 **[Kiyo]:** Держи.  
 **[Eye]:** Нет проблем.  
 **[Red Emperor]:** Пересылаю.  
 **[Sharper Mind]:** Mist?  
 **[Red Emperor лично Mist]:** Макото, прекращай.  
 **[Mist лично Red Emperor]:** Это чудовище всех нас проведёт.  
 **[Red Emperor лично Mist]:** У него не получится. Не упрямься.  
 **[Mist лично Red Emperor]:** ...  
 **[Mist лично Red Emperor]:** Ладно. Ладно. Но я предупреждал.  
 **[Mist]:** Отправлено.  
 **[Sharper Mind]:** Спасибо. Мы готовы.  
 **[Red Emperor]:** Хорошо. Я иду впереди по отметкам на карте, за мной Mist, Eye и Kiyo, вы держитесь по краям. Sharper Mind лечит нас сзади. Eye, не упускай его из виду, у него плохо с оружием.  
 **[Eye]:** Принято.

Через сорок минут Имаёши стянул наушники и закинул руки за голову, надавливая сплетёнными пальцами на выступающий позвонок. Не то чтобы ему нужно было наблюдать за Ханамией чаще, чем получалось на матчах, или он не мог прийти и поговорить. Вовсе нет. Просто интереснее было играть на чужом поле, скользить по страховочным нитям паутины. Да и после поражения Кирисаки Дайичи к нему следовало присмотреться внимательнее. Так он думал.

На деле же оказалось, что Ханамия скорее в порядке, чем нет, а в его отряде есть более интересные объекты. Объект.

Подумать только, Акаши Сейджуро и MMORPG. Впрочем, обнаружив его в списке друзей Аомине, Имаёши довольно скоро перестал удивляться, понимая, что тот выбрал не самую худшую площадку для отработки навыков лидера. Тем более, если вспомнить, как далеко он жил. Где ещё он мог бы раздавать указания Айде Рико.

Да и ему самому, впрочем, тоже.

«Может, я бы сумел приструнить Аомине, будь у меня такая тренировка?» — подумал Имаёши и тут же фыркнул, рассмеявшись этой глупой мысли. Не то чтобы он вообще пытался тратить ресурсы команды на включение в неё одного единственного человека, будь он хоть трижды гением. Строго говоря, нынешняя ситуация в команде была патовой: или разбить сработанную, ладную структуру, чтобы Аомине стал её частью, или оставить всё, как есть, надеясь, что дисбаланс не обернётся тотальным крахом.

Звук входящего вызова заглушил музыку из меню игры, и Имаёши быстро свернул её, принимая звонок.

«Акаши. Кто бы сомневался».

Вслух же он произнёс, растягивая губы в улыбке:

— Вот так сюрприз.

Окно занимало весь экран, так что тонкая вскинутая бровь не осталась незамеченной. Акаши смотрел в свой монитор со странным выражением: что-то среднее между брезгливостью и сдержанным любопытством, как будто он был энтомологом, обнаружившим в своём супе чрезвычайно редкую и чрезвычайно же мерзкую гусеницу. Это ощущение рассеялось, как только он заговорил.

— Шоичи, Макото ведь сразу тебя узнал. В этом весь смысл, но ты уверен, что сможешь усыпить его внимание?

— Я тебя умоляю, когда речь заходит обо мне, он слишком раздражается, чтобы думать.

— Если он отследит эту свою особенность, то может догадаться о нашей истинной цели.

— Если и так, он попробует нас перехитрить, но с обоими ему не справиться.

Акаши задумчиво кивнул, поднимая взгляд и коротко смотря в камеру. Имаёши бы вздрогнул, если бы не привык за время предыдущих разговоров. Молчать было неуютно, так что он прокашлялся и сказал:

— Ханамия всегда ворчал, что никто не читает описание персонажей.

— Так вот почему его перс — полуобнажённая эльфийка?

Не сходящая с лица улыбка всю жизнь спасала Имаёши от неудачных шуток, вот и теперь он только закатил глаза.

— Возможно. Уже поздно, давай обсудим подробности завтра, хорошо?

— Договорились, Шоичи. Я позвоню около трёх часов.

Короткий сигнал отметил конец разговора.

Эта игра обещала быть грандиозной.

***

На следующий день Имаёши поймал Момои перед тем, как она отправилась на тренировку команды, и расспросил в своей неповторимой провокативной манере. Момои никогда на неё особенно не велась, но кажется, ей самой нужно было поговорить с кем-то об Акаши — она так радела за каждого из поколения чудес, как будто все они ей были младшими братьями. Даже за их чудовищного капитана.

— Тебе бы лучше поговорить с Мидорином, Имаёши-семпай, — покачала она головой. — Он первый заметил, что Акаши-кун изменился.

— Но я спрашиваю тебя, Момои-сан, — улыбнулся он той улыбкой, от которой собеседнику, вероятно, не хотелось оказаться на материке. — Тем более, что вы вместе собирали информацию о командах-соперниках. Думаю, ты знаешь не меньше Мидоримы Шинтаро.

Момои слегка порозовела, смущаясь непонятно чему, но всё же рассказала ему и о переменах, и о новой привычке называть людей по именам, и о том, как поколение чудес распалось — по сути, задолго до окончания средней школы.

Так что на следующий день Имаёши был уже во всеоружии, и когда раздался звонок, он чувствовал себя достаточно уверенным в том, что они сработаются с Акаши. С этим Акаши, во всяком случае.

— Итак, — начал тот после короткого обмена приветствиями, — давай ещё раз проговорим, что собирается делать Макото.

— Ночной эльф, раса воров, преимущество при телепортации после взятия предмета — плюс десять процентов к скорости исчезновения в первые пять секунд... Он возьмёт Кусанаги и смоется, но телепортация не пройдёт, если кто-то накастует на него купол замка Осаки достаточно быстро после взятия меча.

— И этим кем-то будешь ты.

Имаёши пожал плечами:

— Только у меня будет возможность следить за ним.

— А за остальными?

— Вполне. У нас ведь есть время, чтобы сработаться. Пока Ханамия будет выставлять меня вселенским злом, я успею расположить к себе других.

— Он говорил, что ты намеренно бесишь людей.

«Ну, конечно, с ним ты тоже побеседовал. Это логично».

— Что я делаю намеренно, то могу и не делать. К тому же, его обаяние не работает на письме, а раздражение и предвзятость видны невооружённым глазом. Уж поверь мне, я достаточно часто смотрел на него без очков.

Акаши неожиданно улыбнулся. Это выглядело бы жутко, если бы Имаёши не видел похожую ухмылку в зеркале каждый день.

— Да у тебя всё схвачено, Шоичи.

Имаёши мечтательно зажмурился, подпирая подбородок кулаком.

— Ещё бы. У меня теперь немного больше времени на планирование и игры. Сколько до сегодняшнего рейда?

— Чуть меньше часа.

— Тогда расскажи мне пока об Айде и Мияджи.

Через сорок минут в общий чат подтянулись остальные.

 **[Kiyo]:** Ну что, все готовы?  
 **[Sharper Mind]:** Ага.  
 **[Eye]:** Точно.  
 **[Mist]:** Вполне.  
 **[Red Emperor]:** Тогда начинаем.

Имаёши нравилось играть с Акаши, потому что тот, кажется, серьёзно воспринимал абсолютно всё, не делая различий между учёбой, баскетболом, сёги, верховой ездой... В этом крылось преимущество: не предпочитая что-то одно, он мог с одинаковой силой выкладываться в каждом занятии, не тратя при этом себя понапрасну. Сам Имаёши так ни за что бы не смог, поэтому очередной рейд оставил у него самые лучшие впечатления.

Акаши был хорошим капитаном, но никто не знает равных себе, так что Имаёши хмыкнул, размышляя о том, как направить разрозненные усилия в единое русло.

Больше с Акаши в тот день они не говорили, но засыпал он с чувством глубокого удовлетворения тем, кто работает с ним рядом, пусть даже это «рядом» было исключительно виртуальным. Спал он крепко и без сновидений, как будто яркие картинки локаций израсходовали ресурсы его воображения. К этому стоило привыкнуть — и одновременно не следовало привыкать.

***

В выходной звонок был неожиданным и застал Имаёши выходящим из душа. Наскоро натянув плавки он, проклиная дальнозоркость, наугад ткнул в кнопку ответа без видео, и в пятне, заменившем ему экран, разглядел красные волосы.

— Привет, Акаши, — улыбнулся он, яростно вытирая голову.

Знал ведь, что будет похож на ежа, но какая разница, после игры результат будет точно таким же.

— Я тебя отвлёк?

— Нет. Но я собираюсь на игру, так что буду говорить с тобой в процессе. Скажи, если меня будет плохо слышно, микрофон вроде хороший, но...

— На игру?..

— Стрит.

— Зачем надо было уходить из команды, чтобы потом играть в стритбол?

Имаёши засмеялся и поднялся со стула, отбрасывая полотенце. Потянулся, прогибаясь в пояснице, прошёл к шкафу и начал слепо шарить по верхней полке в поисках шорт.

— Я передал пост капитана Вакамацу. Ему нужно привыкнуть к этому до того, как придут новички, так что я сделал это сразу после поражения от Сейрин.

Говорить об этом получалось удивительно легко — Имаёши никогда не был фаталистом. Они сыграли хорошо, но не выиграли. И на этом всё. Он склонился, натягивая шорты. Акаши закашлялся.

— Ты простыл? — спросил Имаёши, сгребая майку с постели и придирчиво принюхиваясь.

Результат его не удовлетворил, так что он бросил её обратно и вернулся к шкафу.

— Нет, спасибо, что спросил... Шоичи. Но ты мог передать пост и остаться играть, почему ты ушёл совсем?

— Потому что Вакамацу должен научиться командовать **сам**. Не оглядываясь на меня. Так он может спросить совета, но не будет постоянно дёргаться, ища моего одобрения. К тому же остальным будет проще принять его капитаном без меня. Я даже на тренировки к ним стараюсь не приходить. Хотя это трудно.

Он наконец нашёл подходящую футболку и быстро надел её, прочесал пальцами влажные волосы и шумно опустился на кровать, чтобы натянуть носки и обуться. Движения были заученными, привычными, и оттого приятными.

— Когда я стал капитаном Тейко, предыдущий капитан, Ниджимура Шузо, остался играть. Он ушёл только после летних каникул.

— Ну, — ответил Имаёши, улыбаясь слишком уж натянуто. — Очевидно, тебе легче отстраняться, чем Вакамацу? Зачем мне усложнять ему задачу?

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Нам надо как-нибудь сыграть с тобой. Ну, знаешь, чтобы ты не терял форму.

Имаёши фыркнул и поднялся на ноги, подходя к компьютеру. Сел на стул и потянулся к очкам:

— Невысокого же ты мнения о моих способностях.

— О, я оцениваю их вполне адекватно, но не думаю, что твои напарники дотягивают.

— Спасибо, — ухмыльнулся Имаёши и нацепил наконец очки, яростно моргая.

И заметил в углу экрана собственное растерянное лицо на фоне всей его небольшой комнатки.

«Чёрт, промахнулся кнопкой».

Акаши смотрел куда-то на клавиатуру, и его скулы приятно порозовели.

— Извини, — оскалился Имаёши. — Промазал.

Акаши быстро взглянул в камеру и проговорил:

— Будем считать, что это был бросок из трёхочковой зоны.

Сначала смех звучал неуверенно, но довольно скоро повисшую неловкость смыло общим весельем, так что Имаёши с лёгким сердцем отправился на площадку.

А что до того, что всю игру он вспоминал румянец на обычно бледных щеках — остальные и впрямь были не настолько хороши, чтобы для победы понадобилось выкинуть из головы всё, кроме баскетбола.

«Определённо, нужно будет урвать игру один на один, — думал Имаёши, утирая пот со лба краем футболки. — Определённо».

***

Как-то неожиданно оказалось, что им есть, о чём поговорить, помимо баскетбола и стратегий. На самом деле Акаши мог поддержать практически любой разговор, и для Имаёши стало почти вызовом выяснить, что интересно ему самому, а в чём он разбирается просто потому, что он Акаши. Для того, чтобы узнать это, времени было полно: команда срабатывалась, притиралась, и хотя Айда и Мияджи, пожалуй, проводили в игре меньше времени, чем остальные, всё шло неплохо. Всё шло, как задумано.

Вот только на тренировки своей бывшей команды не приходить оказалось действительно непросто. Вакамацу то ли понимал это, то ли нуждался в одобрении, но так или иначе за неделю до первого матча полуфинала он поймал Имаёши в перерыве. Зашёл в кабинет, слегка ёжась и явно ощущая себя неуютно, высмотрел его, сидящего возле окна с книгой, прошёл, не глядя по сторонам.

— Семпай, — неуверенно начал он, как будто разучился с ним говорить за это время.

Таким смущённым Имаёши его не видел, пожалуй что, с первых дней в команде.

— Что, не можешь справиться с Аомине? — насмешливо протянул он.

— А? Да нет, с ним Сакурай как-то лихо теперь управляется... Мы идём смотреть матч Шутоку-Ракузан. Пойдёшь с нами?

Увлекшись турнирной таблицей другого рода, Имаёши едва не забыл о датах матчей Зимнего Кубка. Возможность посмотреть на Акаши в игре он упускать, конечно же, не собирался. Но и так просто ответить, не изводя Вакамацу, тоже не захотел.

— Что, боишься, команда без сопровождения разбредётся и начнёт щипать траву у спортивного комплекса?

На краснеющего Вакамацу было любо-дорого смотреть. Но скучно. Так что Имаёши махнул на него книгой, положив палец между страниц:

— Пойду, пойду. Выдвинемся все вместе от школы за час до начала. Как Аомине заманить, я придумаю, а Сакурай поможет. Не опаздывайте.

Вакамацу закивал головой, как китайский болванчик, и спешно ретировался.

Имаёши снова уткнулся в потрёпанный томик, но не видел букв, думая о том, что неплохо было бы понаблюдать за Акаши не только на площадке, но и вне её.

До самого вечера он не мог выкинуть эти мысли из головы, так что сигнал входящего вызова в скайпе застал его врасплох, хотя привыкнув к не всегда однозначной, но неизменно увлекательной болтовне, он не мог отрицать того, что обычно ждал звонков с лёгким нетерпением.

Акаши выглядел уставшим, но голос его никогда не выдавал расстройства, или удивления, или усталости, так что это само по себе походило на провокацию: сможешь ли заставить этот ровный, властный голос дрогнуть, или сбиться, или заикнуться. «Захлебнуться вдохом», — мелькнула быстрая мысль.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Акаши вместо приветствия, видимо, заметив мечтательное выражение лица Имаёши.

— Скоро первый матч полуфинала Зимнего Кубка.

— Я думал, это должно волновать меня, а не тебя.

— Ну, мы же одна команда, так? Двое против одного и всё такое.

Строго говоря, Имаёши имел в виду себя, Акаши и Ханамию, но подспудный смысл запоздало ввинтился в мозг, неприятно дёргая, будто двое были против него, и среди них вовсе не было его бывшего сокомандника.

Акаши тонко улыбнулся, игнорируя двойное дно, наступая на него легко и безмятежно.

— И?

— Что?

— Ты рассеян сегодня. Я спрашиваю, и что с того, что скоро первый матч?

— Вам далеко ехать из Киото. Вы будете ночевать в Токио?

— Да, накануне и после матча. Шесть часов езды — слишком долго как для того, чтобы позволять команде играть сразу после такого пути, так и для того, чтобы заталкивать её в автобус по окончании.

— И где вы будете ночевать?

— К чему ты клонишь? — у Акаши было неизменно прохладно-вежливое выражение лица, но голос, его голос точно смеялся.

— Ты обещал мне стрит один на один.

— Я не обещал. Но я понял тебя, — ну надо же, он даже улыбнулся. — И наверняка у тебя найдётся внушительный список причин, по которым мне лучше будет переночевать у тебя, а не в гостинице, не так ли?

— Вне всякого сомнения, хотя я уверен, что ты найдёшь контраргумент на любую из них.

— Не найду.

Имаёши вскинул брови, саркастично хмыкнув.

— ...потому что не стану искать. Я возьму с собой ноут, так что мы успеем поиграть во всё, во что захочешь.

— Ловлю тебя на слове.

— Договорились. А пока прошу простить, мне пора идти.

Отключился Акаши, не прощаясь. Имаёши же глупо ухмылялся в монитор, отодвигая на второй план мысли о том, как прожить остаток недели до матча.

***

Впрочем, на самом деле, неделя пролетела, как один день, так что к встрече лицом к лицу подготовиться он не успел. Не то чтобы ему была нужна какая-то особенная подготовка, в конце концов, почти каждый день они общались в видеочате, он знал уже, как Акаши говорит, как жестикулирует — скупо и редко, лишь чтобы лучше донести информацию, — как хмурит брови и как по-разному улыбается шуткам, своим мыслям и победе. Этого всё равно было мало. Главной неожиданностью оказался рост. Нет, Имаёши видел его во время чужих матчей, хотя и не сталкивался на площадке, но то, что этот горделивый и прямой, как палка, человек, окажется ниже него самого, стелющегося по земле, всё же оказалось внезапным. Издалека, рядом со своей командой, он смотрелся равным или превосходящим, и дело было не только в росте. Имаёши надеялся, что ему удалось не подать виду, тем более, что пока Акаши следил за своими сокомандниками, выходящими из автобуса возле отеля, пока помогал им заселяться и убеждался в том, что у всех есть всё необходимое и никто не помышляет нарушать его приказы касательно распорядка дня и подготовки к игре, он уже сжился с походкой Акаши, осанкой Акаши, и его голосом, не искажённым микрофоном и колонками.

Так что когда он наконец подошёл к терпеливо ждущему чуть в стороне от входа Имаёши, тот уже выбрал стратегию почти-игнорирования. Почти — потому что он практически сидел на заграждении, так что глаза их были на одном уровне.

Неизменно улыбаясь, он молча протянул Акаши ладонь. Тот поправил ремни спортивной сумки и чехла с ноутбуком на плече и цепко ухватил его руку. Рукопожатие у Акаши было крепким, но отнюдь не демонстративным, как это часто бывало у их ровесников. Ему ни к чему было утверждать своё превосходство, во всяком случае, над Имаёши, но тот подозревал, что это общее правило, а не выведенное лично для него.

— Пойдём? — поправил он очки невесомым жестом.

— Веди, — сдержанно улыбнулся Акаши.

***

Хитоми была Акаши очарована. Имаёши с удивлением смотрел на то, как его обычно недоверчивая сестрёнка, кажется, благополучно влюбляется в их гостя, а сам Акаши, в общем-то, был совсем не против. Он приветливо улыбался ей, отвечал на все вопросы и благодушно разрешил потрогать свои яркие волосы. Имаёши тоже хотел бы к ним прикоснуться, но ему, к сожалению или к счастью, было не пять лет.

После лёгкого ужина с сестрой и отцом, он отвёл Акаши в свою комнату. Команда приехала в Токио довольно поздно, явно после окончания занятий, так что их хватило только на небольшой рейд втроём с Ханамией. Сидеть с ноутбуками бок о бок оказалось неожиданно удобно — вместо лишних вопросов можно было бросить быстрый взгляд на экран напарника, да и скайпом грузить систему не стало нужды.

Выходя из игры, Имаёши потянулся, хрустнув всеми позвонками. Живьём они, как ни странно, почти не говорили, или же просто перешли на другой язык — жестов, взглядов, мимики. Акаши, кажется, везде чувствовал себя уместным, и оттого с ним было легко: Имаёши достаточно было дать ему полотенце, чтобы тот чинно прошествовал в душ, прихватив смену одежды. Сам он тем временем притащил из кладовки футон и расстелил его возле кровати. Подумав немного, он занял его, перестелив бельё в своей постели. Очки, впрочем, Имаёши снимать не стал. И пожалел об этом сразу же, как Акаши вошёл в комнату, одетый в шорты и майку и вытирающий ещё более яркие от воды волосы. Он весь был яркий даже в тусклом свете ночника, и смотрел отстранённо, но не холодно, как будто пытался разноцветными глазами заглянуть прямо в душу. Не то чтобы его попытки не увенчались успехом.

Имаёши нервно сглотнул, но взгляда не отвёл, смотрел не отрываясь, пока Акаши шагал туда-сюда, вешал влажное полотенце на спинку стула, забирался в постель — его, Имаёши, постель — возился в ней, в конце концов укладываясь на бок и по-детски подкладывая сложенные ладони под голову, уставляясь горящими глазами. Теперь уже Имаёши порадовался очкам, потому что хотя они и лишали поблажек, дарованных плохим зрением, но зато создавали иллюзию защиты от этого пронзительного пристального взгляда.

Не меньше четверти часа Акаши просто пялился на него, пока Имаёши не начало казаться, что в комнате вместо воздуха каким-то образом оказался кипяток, что он научился дышать бурлящей водой, и пятнадцать минут показались вечностью, в которой никто ничего не делал, почему-то совсем ничего, а потом Акаши дёрнулся вперёд, склоняясь над Имаёши и с лёгкой улыбкой произнося:

— Спокойной ночи, Шоичи.

И погасил ночник, укладываясь на спину.

Имаёши лежал ещё какое-то время, вдыхая этот раскалённый воздух, слушая ровное, совершенно не сбоящее, в отличие от его собственного, дыхание Акаши, после чего снял наконец очки и попытался уснуть. Получалось хреново. О спокойной ночи, конечно же, и речи не шло.

***

К утру Имаёши убедился в том, что решение пригласить Акаши к себе было самым мазохистским в его жизни, даже хуже, чем согласиться быть капитаном команды, в которой играл Ханамия. Особенно чутко он ощутил это, дожидаясь, пока Акаши отправится умываться, чтобы не позориться утренним стояком, который больше был связан с, собственно, Акаши, чем с утром. Так или иначе, все сборы заняли у них от силы час, после чего Имаёши отправил своего гостя к комплексу, объяснив, как туда доехать, а сам отправился в академию, чтобы встретить бывшую команду.

Пока они брали Аомине измором и добирались до места проведения полуфинала, получалось не думать о предстоящем зрелище, но ещё на подступе к зданию всех охватил азарт. Даже Аомине двигался довольно шустро, как будто забыл, как упирался, не желая смотреть на бывших сокомандников, к тому же обошедших его в этом соревновании, пусть даже обошли его не лично они.

К своему стыду, Имаёши был вынужден признать: хотя он и комментировал игру, и следил за её ходом, и объяснял своим бывшим подопечным тонкие моменты, по окончании матча он не смог бы вспомнить ничего, никого, кроме Акаши. Он искренне любовался его техникой, движениями, и особенно тем, как ловко он управляется со своей не самой спокойной командой. И снова он удивился изменениям: казалось, что выйдя на площадку, Акаши стал выше, и даже рядом со снайпером поколения чудес он смотрелся ничуть не уступающим.

И он словно светился изнутри.

Этот свет слепил, но Имаёши смотрел, не отрываясь, до самого конца, из-за чего уже Момои начала коситься на него, но ему было плевать на то, что она считала по его реакции. Зрелище оказалось абсолютно завораживающим, слишком красивым, чтобы делать вид, что он не пялится, не отрываясь.

Момои поджав губы смотрела на него и когда он прощался с Тоо после игры, отправляясь к раздевалке, чтобы встретить Акаши. Он вышел с улыбкой, что-то негромко втолковывая кивающему Мибучи, а закончив, перевёл взгляд на Имаёши. Не скрываясь от своей команды, которая, впрочем, не выказала никакой заинтересованности в происходящем — только Маюзуми непонятно посмотрел им вслед — Акаши прошёл к нему.

— Поздравляю, — оскалился Имаёши.

Акаши в ответ улыбнулся ещё шире — такой открытой улыбки он у него ещё не видел — и качнул зажатым подмышкой баскетбольным мячом.

— Заметил недалеко от твоего дома площадку.

Имаёши не стал спрашивать, устал ли он, уверен ли он, хочет ли он, только кивнул и развернулся, направляясь к выходу. Между лопаток жгло то ли от предвкушения игры, то ли от горящего взгляда Акаши, наводящего на мысли о лазерном прицеле.

***

Отбивая мячом о сухой асфальт ритм собственного сердца, Имаёши, кажется, пытался его замедлить, успокоить. Акаши не переставал улыбаться, и это вообще не помогало.

— До скольки играем? — беззаботно спросил он, щурясь на клонящееся уже к закату солнце.

На улице было довольно холодно, так что Имаёши решил обойтись без фанатизма.

— До трёх, — и в ответ на вскинутую бровь продолжил: — не думай, что я потерял форму, уйдя из команды.

— Я видел, что не потерял, Шоичи, — рассмеялся Акаши, внимательно глядя в его глаза. Не на руки, не на мяч, только в глаза.

Конечно, Имаёши не сомневался, что Акаши победит, но это не значило, что он не мог получить удовольствие, сталкиваясь с ним локтями, обводя и кружа. Тот не уступал ни в чём, впрочем, не пытался его уронить, да и в принципе не пускал в ход ни один из своих приёмов. Как будто и не капитан поколения чудес против него выступал, а просто талантливый игрок. Имаёши улыбался до боли в скулах, думая о том, что Акаши и есть талантливый игрок, а то, что он ещё и бывший капитан Тейко — так, приятное дополнение.

В любой момент, когда Имаёши оглядывался на него, он ловил ответный взгляд, словно Акаши в принципе не отводил глаз. Закатное солнце бликовало в очках, окрашивая всю площадку в цвета Акаши: волос, тонкими прядями прилипших к вспотевшему лбу, и румянца на щеках.

Они закончили со счётом 3:1 в пользу Акаши, вот только Имаёши смотрел на него, чувствуя, как сердце безнадёжно ускоряется, и понимал, что, кажется, на самом деле выиграл.

К дому они шли пешком, и солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, когда они взяли кофе на вынос. Остаток пути они менялись стаканчиками, смеясь, и не было другого места, где Имаёши хотел бы в это время быть, кроме шумной вечерней улицы Токио, по которой рядом с ним шагал Акаши.

***

Дома смех стих, но молчание это было не натужным, а расслабленным, многообещающим. Отец и сестра за ужином расспрашивали Акаши о прошедшем матче, и это удивительным образом не задевало. Вероятно, дело было больше в человеке, чем в игре. Утыкаться в компьютеры, к слову, не хотелось совершенно, и, судя по всему, это было справедливо для обоих, так что они, не сговариваясь, обошли ноутбуки по широкой дуге. Имаёши упал на постель, раскинув руки, пока Акаши разглядывал его книжные полки. Среди разномастных изданий, учебников и худлита вперемешку, были и фотографии. Увидев снимок команды, которую он возглавлял в средней школе, Акаши хмыкнул:

— Один раз капитан — навсегда капитан?

— О, тебе ли не знать.

Он рассмеялся и шагнул к кровати, мягко опускаясь рядом с Имаёши, и улыбнулся, почувствовав, как тот дёрнулся.

— Я не кусаюсь, Шоичи.

— Как жаль.

Акаши вскинул брови и расхохотался. Он удивительно много смеялся, и удивительно же мелодично. Имаёши подосадовал бы от того, насколько прекрасным кажется ему всё, что тот делает, но главная проблема была как раз в том, что его это не напрягало. Он прикрыл глаза, слушая смех, дыхание, шорох одежды и одеяла под своей спиной, то, как Акаши сглатывал. Слишком часто. Имаёши почувствовал почти невесомое щекотное прикосновение — пальцы, скользящие от обращённой вверх ладони к короткому рукаву футболки. Едва зайдя под него подушечками, Акаши убрал руку и повторил движение.

Этого Имаёши вполне хватило, чтобы возбуждение подступило к горлу сладкой удушливой волной, и потому он скривился, не открывая глаз.

— Тебе неприятно, Шоичи?

Он облизнул губы, взвешивая ответ, и не нашёл политики лучше, чем правда.

— Напротив.

Акаши издал непонятный, но очевидно очень самодовольный звук, и Имаёши открыл глаза.

И не пожалел об этом.

Зрачки Акаши расширились, когда он склонился к его запястью, повторяя путь своих пальцев кончиком горячего языка, по кошачьи выгибая спину, оставляя влажный след на синеватой вене, в которой сумасшедшее бился пульс, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от распахнутых глаз Имаёши. На рукаве футболки он сомкнул зубы, широко улыбаясь, после чего выпустил ткань, резко выпрямился и поднялся, снимая полотенце со спинки стула и выходя из комнаты.

Имаёши понадобилось несколько долгих минут, чтобы убедиться, что он не спит.

***

Этой ночью, желая спокойных снов, Акаши обвёл пальцами его челюсть, и Имаёши до предрассветных сумерек представлял, как и это касание он перекрывает своим острым языком.

***

С утра Имаёши особенно пристально следил за тем, не забыл ли Акаши шнур от ноута, не желая задумываться, что ему важнее: чтобы тот мог играть или пользоваться скайпом. Так или иначе, он отправился провожать его до самого автобуса, и вновь наткнулся на неприязненный взгляд Маюзуми. В ответ на его мрачно-агрессивную гримасу Имаёши выдал лучшую из своих раздражающих улыбочек, и готов был поклясться, что услышал смешок Акаши, от которого не укрылись их ужимки.

Сдержанно попрощавшись и пожав друг другу руки, они договорились связаться вечером, как всегда, но атмосфера заговора сгущалась вокруг них, что Имаёши странным образом радовало.

Он смотрел вслед автобусу ровно столько, сколько допускает деловая дружба, а если он и был раздосадован таким скорым прощанием больше, чем полагается для неё, то это никому не было видно.

Мияджи вечером играл особенно агрессивно, так что Имаёши приходилось хилить его без остановки и в ущерб всем остальным.

 **[Red Emperor]:** Kiyo, так не пойдёт. Sharper Mind практически израсходовал все запасы зелий на тебя одного.  
 **[Eye]:** Emperor прав, это была хреновая игра. Что с тобой не так?  
 **[Kiyo]:** Простите, ребята, не самые удачные дни.  
 **[Mist]:** Кто-то обидел нашу малышку?  
 **[Sharper Mind]:** Полегче, Mist.  
 **[Mist]:** Да, мамочка!  
 **[Red Emperor]:** Mist, уймись. Kiyo, остынь. Мы продолжим через час, если всем будет удобно.  
 **[Kiyo]:** Хорошо. Да. Так лучше. Извините, ребят.  
 **[Eye]:** Ничего. Я буду через час.  
 **[Mist]:** Да, папочка.  
 **[Eye]:** ...  
 **[Mist]:** А от Sharper ответа не нужно?  
 **[Sharper Mind]:** Мой час отдыха уже начался, дорогой друг, и я не трачу его на то, чтобы доставать других.  
 **[Mist]:** Ты на это всю жизнь тратишь.  
 **[Eye]:** А с тобой-то что не так, Mist?

Имаёши точно знал, что во время перерыва Акаши не уйдёт от компьютера, так что пролистав пару привычных страниц в интернете: сводки зимнего кубка, социальные сети — он открыл скайп, запуская вызов. Он не так уж часто звонил сам. Не потому, что не хотел, потому что не придавал значения. Вот и сейчас это было так естественно, будто Акаши был всем, чем Имаёши занимался вне игры в интернете. Тот ответил сразу, улыбнулся мягко и немного хищно:

— Как раз думал, что нам надо обсудить финальный квест.

— Мы уже много раз всё обсудили, что ещё ты хочешь добавить?

— Я думаю, нам лучше будет играть, сидя в одной комнате. Это удобнее.

Имаёши замер в первую секунду, потом сглотнул и склонился к микрофону:

— Мои двери всегда открыты. Хитоми от тебя в восторге, да и отец тоже...

Акаши рассмеялся.

— Приезжай в Киото, Шоичи. Я вряд ли смогу вырваться так близко к финалу кубка, а для тебя в моём доме найдётся постель.

— Превосходно.

— Что, и даже не попросишься в мою?

В его глазах точно танцевало пламя.

— Ты слышал мой акцент? Я не хочу превращать свою личную жизнь в мандзай. Тебе понадобится очень, очень большой веер.

— Так значит, я твоя личная жизнь?

— ...а ты всегда ухватываешь самую суть, да, Акаши?

Сказать, что Имаёши нервничал, топчась на зыбкой почве шуток на грани фола, значило ничего не сказать. Ирония, жестокие каламбуры — всё это было вне всякого сомнения его территорией. Но только не в разговорах с этим человеком. Здесь всё было, как в зеркальном лабиринте, и можно было лишь пытаться понять, где перед тобой нет отражения, куда можно сделать осторожный шаг. Так что да, сердце Имаёши бешено колотилось, пока он беззаботно на первый взгляд ронял свои шутки, проверяя, куда идёт. Акаши же просто улыбался снисходительно, что-то набирая на клавиатуре и щёлкая мышью, а потом прислал ему ссылку.

Имаёши вздрогнул, услышав сигнал входящего сообщения, затем открыл страницу.

Лицо Акаши загородило расписание поездов из Токио в Киото.

— Приезжай в субботу днём, Шоичи.

Сердце постепенно успокаивалось.

***

«Пуля» мчала Имаёши со скоростью три сотни километров в час. Поначалу он пытался сосредоточиться на книге, но вскоре оставил эту безнадёжную затею: мысли его мчались быстрее поезда и были уже в Киото. К счастью, дорога занимала всего два с половиной часа, так что маяться ему оставалось недолго. Сумка с ноутбуком была уютно устроена между его бедром и стенкой вагона, деревья и домики за окном почти сливались в сплошные вытянутые полосы цвета вблизи, так что большей частью он смотрел вдаль, туда, где горы лениво сменяли друг друга, сторожа путь.

Огненную макушку в толпе на станции он увидел сразу, и практически спрыгнул с подножки, делая шаг вперёд и приподнимаясь на носках, чтобы наверняка разглядеть Акаши. В этот момент кто-то схватил его за кисть и потянул, а переведя взгляд Имаёши понял, что его самого выследили раньше. Они даже не поздоровались: в конце концов, ещё пока он был в поезде, они неторопливо переписывались о какой-то ерунде, Имаёши рассказывал о пассажирах, развлекая Акаши дурацкими предположениями об их жизнях.

Тот протащил его через весь вокзал и утянул в припаркованную недалеко от входа машину. Водитель ничего не спрашивал — видимо, не таксист, а наёмный работник семьи — а Акаши, хотя и смотрел молча в окно, так и не выпустил его руку. Напротив, скользнул ладонью ниже, переплетая пальцы, и Имаёши казалось, что они вот-вот загорятся, из-за чего он мелочно радовался, что только руками они друг друга и касались. Ещё через полчаса они завернули в ворота, чтобы проехать немного вглубь и остановиться возле огромного дома.

Акаши наконец отнял руку и вышел из машины.

Пожалуй, что в своей строгой одежде, рядом с этой машиной, возле которой истуканом стоял водитель, на аккуратной дорожке у входа в дом, он выглядел по-настоящему уместно. Гордая осанка, поднятая голова и жёсткий взгляд — увидь он его впервые сейчас, ни за что не догадался бы, что Акаши младше на два года.

Имаёши улыбнулся чуть шире и пошёл за ним. Дом был удивительно пуст, хотя не выглядел брошенным или нежилым, скорее создавалось ощущение, что здесь находится масса народу, которая исчезает при их приближении. Вероятнее всего, так и было.

Сперва Акаши показал ему гостевую спальню, где Имаёши покорно оставил сумку, хотя и хмыкнул неоднозначно. Затем с ноутбуком на плече он прошёл за Акаши в его комнату. В углу остался сёгибан с незаконченной партией, закрытый ноут покоился на большом и чисто убранном столе. Перед ним стояло второе кресло, явно приготовленное для него, так что Имаёши сразу достал мышь, шнур и обустроил себе игровое место. До последнего квеста оставалась пара часов.

***

**[Red Emperor]:** Все готовы?  
 **[Kiyo]:** Так точно.  
 **[Eye]:** Более, чем.  
 **[Mist]:** Вполне.  
 **[Sharper Mind]:** Абсолютно.

Имаёши краем глаза увидел улыбку Акаши, и началась игра.

Всё было, в сущности, предсказуемо и спокойно, шло, как предполагалось, как планировалось. На двух рядом расположенных экранах метались всполохи заклинаний, у Имаёши — больше из-за того, что он беспрестанно хилил остальных, у Акаши — меньше, поскольку он был в первую очередь мечником. На самом деле заглядывать друг к другу оказалось некогда, а сам Акаши только отдавал короткие команды время от времени, корректируя движение Имаёши, пока они наконец не добрались до Кусанаги. Эльфийка Ханамии рванула к мечу, и дальше всё происходило очень быстро: пальцы едва касались кнопок, и Имаёши, подавшийся к экрану, как ищейка, взявшая след, опустил на него купол замка Осаки. Вспышка телепорта не вышла за его пределы, и в то время, как персонажи Айды и Мияджи бестолково замерли, персонаж Акаши вошёл под купол и добил эльфийку Ханамии. На каждом экране одновременно высветилась турнирная таблица: их отряд поднялся на самый верх, и все, кроме Акаши, могли полюбоваться списком из лута и экспы от выполнения квеста.

Имаёши не стал смотреть в общий чат — тратить на это время совершенно не хотелось. Он стянул наушники и потёр веки под очками — была уже поздняя ночь. Проморгавшись, он обернулся к Акаши, встретившись взглядом с его странными сияющими глазами. Тот счастливо улыбался, и Имаёши понимал, почему — чувство глубокого удовлетворения, равно сильное при реализации любой успешной комбинации, будь то партия в сёги, тактика на баскетбольной площадке или бизнес-план. Важнее всего было то, что люди подчинялись закономерностям также, как цифры или цвета на палитре. Бинарный код, текущий по жилам оптоволокна, как мозговые импульсы, бегущие по синапсам, интонирование через буквы, и такие очевидные решения. Схема сложилась превосходно, и это, кажется, делало Акаши счастливым. Абсолютно.

Засмотревшись, Имаёши сам не заметил, как склонился к его подрагивающим в улыбке губам, опомнился он только в паре сантиметров от них, хмурясь и судорожно вдыхая. Дыхание Акаши он чувствовал кожей, и это уже было слишком для него, играющего сейчас на чужом поле.

Акаши перешёл в атаку моментально, подаваясь навстречу и сминая его губы своими, жадно впиваясь и сразу проталкивая язык в чужой рот. Имаёши задохнулся, теряясь в первый момент, но потом тут же накрыл дрожащими холодными пальцами его острые плечи и ответил с утроенным пылом. Акаши прикусил его нижнюю губу и рассмеялся на короткий стонущий выдох. Он поднялся со стула, упираясь ладонями в колени Имаёши и склоняясь над ним, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

Имаёши было плевать, лишь бы этот поцелуй не разрывался, и Акаши, кажется, услышал его молитвы, так и потянул за собой, сначала заставляя встать, а затем толкая на постель, ни на секунду не прекращая целовать и оглаживать зубы, нёбо, губы языком.

Разорвать поцелуй, впрочем, пришлось всё равно, после того, как Акаши проворно расстегнул его рубашку и молнию, а Имаёши просто стянул его дурацкую футболку через голову, щекотно проходясь пальцами по рёбрам, а после запуская их под резинку домашних штанов, в которые он переоделся перед игрой. Кожа у Акаши была горячая и нежная, покрытая испариной и румянцем возбуждения, бельё отправилось на пол следом за остальной одеждой, и Акаши, стоящий на четвереньках над Имаёши, пробежался короткими ногтями по ключицам, соскам, животу, пригладил колючие волоски и впился жёсткими пальцами в ноющий член.

Имаёши выгнуло, он запрокинул голову и застонал гортанно, очки теперь сидели косо, но он всё равно не увидел бы самодовольной ухмылки на этом бесконечно красивом лице с каплями пота на огненных ресницах и едва заметными веснушками на кончике носа — так крепко зажмурился, опасаясь кончить от одного этого властного жеста, который должен был бы причинять боль, но на деле приносил наслаждение. Акаши провёл ладонью от основания к головке несколько раз, а потом укусил Имаёши за подбородок и одним гладким движением скользнул вниз. Затем стальная хватка исчезла, и сразу стало влажно, горячо, хорошо, а ещё — слишком много, слишком сильно. Имаёши закусил кулак, пытаясь заглушить очередной стон, и влажное тепло исчезло, сменяясь горячечным дыханием, сопровождающим шёпот:

— Кричи, Шоичи. В этой части дома мы одни.

«Так почему же ты шепчешь?» — хотел спросить он, но не смог, потому что чёртов Акаши Сейджуро просто не мог позволить себе оказаться не идеальным в чём бы то ни было, и у Имаёши не осталось уже ни слов, ни мыслей. Каким-то чудом он заставил себя открыть глаза и поправить очки, уцепиться взглядом за рисунок на потолке: ветви цветущей сакуры, выписанные так точно, что можно было почувствовать лёгкий весенний ветер, и это дало ему возможность сосредоточиться хоть немного и потянуть Акаши к себе за плечи. Тот недовольно зашипел, но всё же вскинул взгляд на приподнявшегося на локтях Имаёши, когда тот сумел сформулировать:

— Ты не мог бы... Перевернуться? — и покрутил кистью в воздухе, поясняя, чего хочет от Акаши.

Тот улыбнулся, облизываясь так невозможно пошло, что Имаёши смог только с протяжным выдохом откинуться обратно на постель, и тогда Акаши выполнил его просьбу. Теперь он не видел сакуру, только поджимающиеся от возбуждения яйца и ровный, красивый член с влажной от смазки головкой, и вместо весеннего ветра чувствовал запах мускуса, тяжёлый и густой. Имаёши стянул ненужные очки и отодвинул подальше, осторожно и непривычно щекоча пальцами чужую плоть, чуть сжимая потяжелевшие яйца, невесомо обводя ствол и головку. Он осмелел направляя чужой член в свой рот, как раз когда Акаши особенно приятно провёл языком по щели, смешивая слюну и смазку, выдавливая из Имаёши стон.

Акаши вздрогнул — гортанный звук отдавался, обволакивал его напряжённый член, и Имаёши чуть толкнул его колени локтями, заставляя опуститься ниже. Тут же закашлялся впрочем, с непривычки было слишком глубоко, но прокашлявшись, он ещё усерднее принялся за дело, теперь вылизывая яйца и лаская влажный от слюны ствол ладонью.

Не было неприятно, не было противно, только очень горячо, и, отвлекшись ненадолго на попытки сделать Акаши не хуже, чем было ему самому, он почти взял себя в руки, когда тот, видимо, решив показать ему, как надо, заглотил член до самого основания. У Имаёши в глазах потемнело, и он бы точно подумал, что ослеп, если бы ему всё ещё было хоть какое-то дело до этого, он ощупью, по запаху, на вкус нашёл плоть Акаши, выстанывая что-то, целуя гладкую влажную кожу, и тогда он почувствовал, как в его руке член напрягается и вздрагивает, почувствовал терпкий запах, почувствовал горячие брызги на своей груди, подбородке и шее. Немного попало и на живот, а густые капли с лица он собрал ладонью и облизал, не желая упускать ничего из нового опыта. Влажными, вымоченными в слюне пальцами он скользнул выше, между аккуратных ягодиц, и приласкал вход, едва надавливая, и от этого тугого ощущения, и от того, как глубоко он был в горле Акаши, от того, что это всё происходило _на самом деле_ , он кончил внезапно, не успев предупредить.

Акаши, впрочем, даже не закашлялся, только глотал — он взял действительно очень глубоко — и выпуская член Имаёши изо рта, он плотно сомкнул вокруг него губы, будто хотел выдавить всё до последней капли, из-за чего когда он отстранился звук был пошлым до невозможности.

Дышать было тяжело, перед глазами цвела уже не сакура — лишь яркие пятна, а Акаши неслышно сдвинулся, повернулся и лёг рядом с ним, укладывая голову на плечо и водя жёсткими пальцами по груди и животу, размазывая густые белёсые капли.

Имаёши ощупью нашёл отодвинутые очки и нацепил на переносицу, поворачиваясь к Акаши и глядя в его удивительные разноцветные глаза. Они лежали так совсем недолго, пока Имаёши не подался навстречу, целуя, слизывая собственную горечь с губ, пытаясь выманить, выторговать на ласку у Акаши хотя бы один стон. Тот смеялся в поцелуй и скользил ладонью вниз по животу.

В конце концов, впереди у них была целая ночь — вечность для подростков.

***

До матча между Ракузан и Сейрин оставалось меньше недели, когда Акаши сообщил, что накануне игры ему придётся остаться с командой. Имаёши вполне понимал это: поддержать боевой дух, проследить, обсудить тактику ещё раз. Так перед финальным квестом они прокидывали возможные варианты столько, что его почти начинало тошнить от таблиц и сводок характеристик.

Акаши выглядел не расстроенным, нет, и не довольным, только спокойным и сосредоточенным — весь ради одной цели, ради абсолютной победы. После которой (а в ней не сомневался ни сам Акаши, ни тем более Имаёши), он обещал перебраться из отеля к нему.

Накануне игры они и не говорили толком, и это тоже было предсказуемо, но в животе Имаёши всё подрагивало от предвкушения удивительного зрелища — так ощущается возможность посмотреть на стихию, на уничтожающую силу цунами, которое сметёт на своём пути не тебя.

И оттого горше было поражение.

Он видел, что происходит что-то не то, чувствовал, что перемены настолько масштабны, будто вся сила этого чёртового урагана сошлась в глазе бури, выжигая его и ломая всё вокруг. Это ощущение беды не покидало его со второй четверти, и хотя все вокруг, казалось, болели за Сейрин, он до боли сжимал кулаки — наверняка останутся глубокие алые полукружья ногтей. Алые...

Алые.

Он сразу понял, что изменилось, но верить не хотел. Видел перемены в походке, в позе, в _ощущении_ , которое сопровождало каждый шаг Акаши. Сопровождало раньше, а теперь нет. Имаёши посмотрел на закрывшую рот ладонями Момои, на обалдевшее лицо Аомине, и этого ему хватило, чтобы убедиться. Но поверить...

Он поднялся на ноги, изо всех сил стараясь изобразить беззаботность, спускаясь по трибуне к площадке. В то время как все желающие бежали поздравлять победителей, Имаёши прошёл прямиком к безмолвно застывшей команде Ракузан — они не только проиграли, но и переживали прямо сейчас неожиданную смену капитана. К такому сложно подготовиться заранее.

— Акаши!

Тот обернулся, мягко улыбаясь — уверенность, сила и спокойствие. На фоне этого тёплого взгляда становилось ясно, как божий день — Имаёши влюбился в другого человека, раздробленного и полного комплексов. Этот был цельный и полный. Нужен ли будет ему Имаёши?

Нужен ли _он_ Имаёши?

Предстояло разобраться с этим. Адаптироваться. Разрабатывать стратегии взаимодействия с человеком, с которым даже не был знаком. Для начала следовало исправить эту оплошность.

Имаёши протянул ладонь, изо всех сил стараясь заставить её не дрожать.

«Только держать лицо, только держать лицо».

Он сбавил акцент, облизываясь и улыбаясь, беззаботно роняя:

— Моё имя Имаёши Шоичи.

Маюзуми посмотрел на него сумасшедшими глазами, полными ярости, остальные — просто с недоумением.

Акаши улыбнулся в ответ, обхватывая его узкую ладонь таким же крепким и сильным, лишённым демонстративности рукопожатием, как было у _того_ Акаши, и едва заметно кивая:

— Да. Я знаю, Имаёши. Я знаю.

Его яркие глаза светились.


End file.
